


Lucifer Morningstar

by thedothatgirl



Series: Lucifer Morningstar - Original Artwork/Fan Art [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedothatgirl/pseuds/thedothatgirl
Summary: Early portrait of Tom Ellis as Lucifer  I drew last year when I 'joined' the Lucifandom.ETA Source was Season 3 promo shoot.
Series: Lucifer Morningstar - Original Artwork/Fan Art [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811329
Comments: 21
Kudos: 121





	Lucifer Morningstar

Tom Ellis has a very interesting face from an artists perspective, I've yet to capture the essence of Lucifer quite to my liking, but will keep on practising. Here's the first attempt. Drawn with Caran D'Ache pencils on heavy cartridge paper


End file.
